The Dare
by fabraysus
Summary: The Olympians are bored, and the best cure to boredom is a good ol' game of truth or dare. Zeus and Poseidon are dared to complete something together, while Hermes and Hades decide to work together for an ultimate prank. Ghost stories and junk food are awesome in the dark. Awful summary is awful, story is much better! R&R :)


It all started out as a harmless, fun, game of Truth or Dare.

Oh, who am I kidding? Nothings harmless when its on Olympus.

So far, Athena had to burn one of her most treasured books, Ares had to wear pink for the entire week, Hades had to eat five bowls of cereal, and Aphrodite had to apply her makeup so she looked like a clown.

"I got a good one." Hermes grinned, glancing at Hades, before looking to Zeus and Poseidon. "I dare the two of you to stay all alone in Olympus for the night. No lights."

"Psh. All alone? And where will the rest of you be?" Zeus asked.

"We could always go visit our favorite cousin, Perseus Jack—" Apollo started.

"Please leave Percy alone." Poseidon sighed. "All you guys do is bug him. If you want, you can stay in my palace underwater."

"Atlantis?" Aphrodite squealed. "Finally I get to was this awful makeup off! I mean, my makeup's perfect but—"

"We know." Hera covered her mouth. Aphrodite glared at her.

"Have fun with the dare." Hades smirked, standing. The rest of the gods and goddesses followed his lead, all disappearing, leaving Zeus and Poseidon alone. The two looked at each other awkwardly.

* * *

"So…whatcha wanna talk about?" Poseidon whistled.

"Hold on." Zeus stood up, turning off all of the lights.

"I didn't even get changed into my pajamas though!" Poseidon whined.

"You don't just sleep in boxers?"

"No. I need sweats too." Poseidon touched the wall, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the pitch black room.

"Well, whatever." Zeus shrugged. "I think we're supposed to sleep here."

"In the council room? Maaaan." Poseidon sighed dramatically.

"I have sleeping bags."

"Why…?"

"Well, sometimes, Hera gets mad at me—" Zeus started.

"—with good reason—" Poseidon cut in with a snort.

"—and she kicks me out of our room. The couch isn't comfortable, but sleeping bags are okay. Plus, she usually feels bad in the morning when she sees me." Zeus smiled happily, rolling out two sleeping bags side by side.

"It's still only like… eleven o'clock." Poseidon sat on the green sleeping bag.

"We can tell each other ghost stories." Zeus suggested.

"Do you have junk food to go along with that?" Poseidon asked.

"That's like asking if Aphrodite has a mirror." Zeus smirked.

After around an hour of going back and forth with stories and eating graham crackers dipped in Nutella and Marshmallow Fluff while drinking Sprite (great mix, right?), the two decided to call it a night. They got into their sleeping bags, Zeus zipping his up. Poseidon frowned slightly.

"…I don't think this was a good idea." Poseidon whispered.

"No one else is here, idiot. Why're you whispering?" Zeus, despite what he said, whispered back.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Poseidon whispered again, ignoring Zeus' question.

"You know where it is." Zeus made a head gesture. Poseidon slowly stood, walking down the hall. He used the wall as his guide. Once he was able to make out the bathroom door, he sighed in relief and put his hand on the doorknob. Poseidon felt a hand cover his, and the door slowly turned and creaked open. His normally tan face turned pale. Poseidon took a deep breath, before running back the way he came and diving into the sleeping bag, zipping it up quickly.

"I think we're being haunted." Poseidon whispered, scooting himself so he was closer to Zeus. Zeus opened one eye to glare at Poseidon.

"We're doing a dare to sleep alone without lights, and everyone else is in Atlantic city, correct?" Zeus mumbled tiredly.

"_Atlantis_, you asshole!" Poseidon huffed.

"That. Whatever." Zeus snorted quietly. "_I _live on Olympus. _You _visit frequently. There are no ghosts. Now, shut up and go to bed." He closed his eye again.

Poseidon pouted. "Some brother you are." He muttered, closing his eyes. After a few minutes of nothing happening, Poseidon felt much calmer. After all, ghosts can float and shit, right? It would've already been here. Poseidon smiled in content, taking a deep breath, ready for sleep to take him.

_Thump._

"_**Poseidon…**_" A voice whispered.

* * *

Poseidon's eyes shot open, looking at Zeus. Zeus was sound asleep, snoring. Poseidon glanced around nervously. Maybe he just misheard it? Maybe…it was the wind? Poseidon hesitantly closed his eyes, deciding to act like he heard nothing. He's seen horror movies. Those Americans always die because they decide to investigate, and Poseidon very much enjoyed his immortal life.

"_**Get. Out.**_" The same voice whispered.

Poseidon unzipped his sleeping bag, shaking Zeus violently. Zeus opened his eyes, scowling.

"What?" Zeus grit his teeth.

"Something just said my name and told me to get out!" Poseidon squeaked. It was a very manly squeak, mind you.

"It was probably just a bad dream or something…junk food does that shit." Zeus rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"It wasn't! Just sh, and listen." Poseidon shushed him, waiting.

After five minutes of sitting in complete silence, Zeus narrowed his eyes at Poseidon.

"First, you wake me up. Then, you waste five minutes I could've been sleeping. There's no—" Zeus was cut off by a goblet flying centimeters past his face.

"_**LEAVE**_." The voice practically shouted.

Zeus blinked, a look of pure terror on his face for a second, before he bravely got up out of his sleeping bag and surveyed the area.

"Whosever there, this isn't funny! You almost hit me!" Zeus opened a drawer, grabbing a flashlight.

"Why do you have that?" Poseidon asked.

"Emergencies." Zeus responded. "Now get up, pansy. We're going ghost hunting."

"Hermes said no lights." Poseidon said as he stood, standing next to Zeus.

Zeus turned on the flashlight, shining it around. "Yeah well, Hermes never said we couldn't use lights when we're attacked by ghosts."

The two began aimlessly walking around, shining the light frantically anytime they heard a creak.

"I don't see anything…" Zeus mused. "I guess it was just Hermes trying to pull a prank and realizing his mistake."

"I guess so." Poseidon agreed.

They turned to head back to the sleeping bags when the flashlight flickered, before completely going out, leaving them in total darkness.

"Wha—? Cheap ass batteries!" Zeus banged the flashlight against his palm.

"_**No lights**_." The voice chuckled.

Poseidon clung to Zeus. "Whens the part when we run?"

"I would say nows the part when we run." Zeus said, pushing him away and bolting.

"Don't leave me behind!" Poseidon screamed, running after him.

"You know what? I say," Zeus began, pausing in his footsteps. Poseidon ran into his back, stumbling backwards. "We run to the elevator!" He ran the opposite direction. Poseidon followed behind him. Soon enough, they made it to the elevator. Zeus pressed the button, the elevator doors opening. He and Poseidon stepped inside. Zeus hit the Lobby button. The doors remained wide open. Zeus frowned, hitting the button again. After another minute of Zeus rapidly beating the button, the doors closed.

"Finally." Zeus sighed in relief.

"I felt a chill." Poseidon whispered. The old elevator music began playing as they went down a floor.

"Oh, now you're just being paranoid." Zeus rolled his eyes. "We'll be out of here in no—why're the buttons lighting up?"

Poseidon turned his attention to the buttons on the elevator wall, which were indeed lighting up to indicate they were being pushed.

"IT FOLLOWED US!" Poseidon screamed, hugging himself. "Now we're gonna _die! _I didn't even get to admit my love for—"

"Shut up, dummy!" Zeus punched his arm, scowling. "Alright, ghost! We aren't scared of you! Show yourself!"

The lights in the elevator flickered. A figure their height suddenly appeared. He was in all black, with a hood covering half of his face, but his mouth was still visible. He smirked, touching both of their shoulders. "_**Boo**_." he whispered.

The doors opened, finally, on the lobby floor. Zeus and Poseidon looked at each other, before looking back at the ghost. They ran out, screaming bloody murder.

* * *

Hades took off the hood, laughing as he watched them run out the door. "I love being god of the underworld. Those ghosts gave me some damn good tricks." he took off his cap of invisibility, smiling with content.

"Since you were both unable to complete the dare," Hermes started. It was the next day, and everyone had heard of Hades' little prank. They were all in on it, in fact. "You have to wear the chicken hats all day."

"We. Were. Haunted!" Poseidon glared, reluctantly putting on the hat.

"Ghosts are trapped in the underworld, don't be stupid." Hades rolled his eyes.

"Poseidon's right for once!" Zeus protested. "The ghost said our names and—and messed with the lights and—"

"Sweetie, I think you had too much junk food." Hera said innocently, gesturing to the empty jars of Nutella and Marshmallow Fluff. "It was probably a wild nightmare you shared and then scared yourselves."

Hades and Hermes tried their hardest to keep straight faces. They were an odd team, but made one helluva good prank.


End file.
